pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rapta/Archive 7
__TOC__ Fail. I think.. in the links you've got in your userpage.. I could be considered the reason at least 3 of them fail. >.> But, my Sigpic already says that! ^_^ cedave ( _buildpage) 04:46, 7 November 2007 (CET) :Crap. Four out of Eight inane conversations have my signature in them! I'm contributing to this wiki in strange ways... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:18, 7 November 2007 (CET) ::I'm in five. :D --71.229.204.25 05:22, 7 November 2007 (CET) :::Writing is white is so not fail![[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 05:31, 7 November 2007 (CET). ::::If Uber uses bad grammar but no-one can see it, does it make a sound? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| 'Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đ'ēŗāķō.'>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 06:21, 7 November 2007 (CET) :::::IF I FIND IT, I SHALL MAKE IT SCREAM. --Pentient Engine Grammaticus 06:25, 7 November 2007 (CET) ::::::How many inane conversations am I in? I do my best to get in all of them, or make them so. Oh, do we have a ? :P Lord Belar 23:11, 7 November 2007 (CET) :::::::No, but there's a weird discussions userbox on GuildWiki, don't see why we can't make one here too. (FYI, I'm a participant in just about all of the weird discussions there, I even helped make one of them weird.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 23:17, 7 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::Now, the next question is.. Is it wrong to hijack another user's talk page to discuss having inane conversations? And, on that note.. DESU DESU DESU DESU cedave ( _buildpage) 04:10, 9 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::wtf? Lord Belar 04:11, 9 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::This. AND NO FUCKING DESU. ): --71.229.204.25 04:15, 9 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::Desu = Auto-leetness. The only thing that is better is using Consume Corpse and a dead enemies body and shouting "A CAT IS FINE TOO!" cedave ( _buildpage) 04:30, 9 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::...You're doing it so, so wrong. ); --71.229.204.25 04:31, 9 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::Mehhh. It's always worth the "wtf"s, and then the looks of disgust once they're done googling it. cedave ( _buildpage) 04:41, 9 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::::People find that disgusting? O.o --71.229.204.25 04:47, 9 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::Saying Fail is lame. Or should i say its Fail? Either way its so laaaame and so suburbankid gay. Period. and i have come to understand that you have some thing against rits. well, i have a message for you, its called /dance over ur body in RA. Toko 03:32, 15 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::I have two messages for you. One is don't break policy or you'll get your ass banned. The other is /lol at your 60AL while I outdamage, outmaneuver, and out-utility you with a build that doesn't suck. --71.229 04:13, 15 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::lolwut? Spirit's Strength is baed? I'm glad you agree. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:38, 15 February 2008 (EST) Build:R/P Enraged Packhunter I totally disagree with your vote on this build. The spear is for DPS not for attack skills, Blazing Spear simply adds to the DPS. I did however fix the attribute spread and remove the superior rune. Reconsider your vote?Living Parasite 04:58, 9 November 2007 (CET) :I don't see what the "fix" was. All the problems are still there. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 05:55, 9 November 2007 (CET) Secondray healer rt http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:Rt/any_Helping_Ritualist&action=rate U have said that the build lacks an elite, but i will remind u that the builds optional is for exepel hexes or empathic removal.. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Massive ( ) 09:50, 14 November 2007. :Put one in the main bar. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:26, 14 November 2007 (CET) Rt/A Promising Shelter What exactly was the reason behind the name change? The name did by no ways violate the policy for naming builds and it was quite clear. So what was the reason? [[User:Godliest|'G'''OD'L'IES]][[User_Talk:Godliest|'T'alk]] 18:38, 21 November 2007 (CET) :It sounds bad. And it's a spirit spammer. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:41, 21 November 2007 (CET) ::Wouldn't it be better to discuss name changes before changing? Otherwise you could have changed the current featured build to the new name instead of keeping the old. [[User:Godliest|'G'OD'L'IES]][[User_Talk:Godliest|'T'alk]] 08:44, 22 November 2007 (CET) :::I'll change the featured as well next time. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:54, 22 November 2007 (CET) User:Shadowcrest/Build:Mo/any Aspenwood Bonder Why was it moved? I looked for bonder builds in the pvp section and found very few, so PW:WELL doesn't make sense to me. Can you explain? (I'm a pvx-noob: don't take offense. Maybe I'm just not understanding WELL or w/e) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by Shadowcrest ( ) 01:21, 24 November 2007. :Since you're new to this wiki, I didn't want to have your build deleted (which is what usually happens to builds that violate PW:WELL). I moved it to your namespace to prevent that, as users may post any build they like in their namespace. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 06:23, 24 November 2007 (CET) ::Specifically, how does it violate PW:WELL? I'm probably biased in favor of it, as many authors probably are towards their own builds, so I appreciate your opinion. --Shadowcrest 06:28, 24 November 2007 (CET) :::It is a dupe of an existing unfavored (and deleted) build. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 06:38, 24 November 2007 (CET) ::::Mmk. Oh well, was worth a try. --Shadowcrest 06:46, 24 November 2007 (CET) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:A/W_Unsuspecting_Flurry You said: "Another sad attempt at a SP build." ...That would be a negative. It has been successfully run in top 100 GvG matches. I've played it in TA as well and had great results. You need to realize what kind of team the build is supposed to go with...which you clearly don't. Do not not vote on things that you haven't played with or played against. Zuranthium 08:56, 24 November 2007 (CET) :Wrong. Read Real Vetting some time. You're allowed to vote on things you haven't tested. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 13:28, 24 November 2007 (CET) ::If people didn't vote on things they hadn't tested, there might be two builds vetted on here. Might. I mean.. half the top contributors on here are GW-retirees. I used to have the same view, but to hell with it. Game mechanics, in 99% of cases, are enough. cedave ( _buildpage) 08:48, 25 November 2007 (CET) :::And this person does not understand the game mechanic being presented since they clearly don't know how the build is supposed to be used. Zuranthium 04:48, 26 November 2007 (CET) ::::I have to wonder what Rapta's comparing it to if he says it has a weaker spike... --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 04:53, 26 November 2007 (CET) :::::Something that doesn't use flurry. Or that vetted one with the KD and Black Mantis. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 04:57, 26 November 2007 (CET) ::::::WHOOOO I GET TO USE THIS --71.229.204.25 04:59, 26 November 2007 (CET) :::::::Energy is nice too. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 04:59, 26 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::Notice the notes at the top and bottom. :) --71.229.204.25 05:00, 26 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::Pretty sure even with flurry 297 armor ignoring damage(not counting the damage from dagger hits) does more damage than the trampling ox sp. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 05:01, 26 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Doesn't KD though. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 05:02, 26 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::::Shadow Prison = no kiting, +Warmonger's like the intro says = no skill use. Since the BLS/Horns nerf, you have three options as an SP (damage, KD, IAS), pick two. --71.229.204.25 05:10, 26 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::Yeah, but then you need Warmongers. Also, why have two when you can have three? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 05:11, 26 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::And if you don't have that, why on earth would you run this build? And the Trampling build doesn't have an incredible amount of raw killpower, either. --71.229.204.25 05:16, 26 November 2007 (CET) wow, twice in one article. i should stop this. ::::::::::::::Of course it does. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 05:16, 26 November 2007 (CET) My definition of 'incredible amount of raw killpower.' Also, lol incidental indent reset and lol AB scrub build. --71.229.204.25 05:25, 26 November 2007 (CET) :That build wins. Lacks KD though. Maybe add trampling ox? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 05:26, 26 November 2007 (CET) ::NO FUCK YOU. D: --71.229.204.25 05:28, 26 November 2007 (CET) Build:A/N Toxic Arts It appears my ingeniousness points are being usurped. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:56, 30 November 2007 (CET) :You win Guild Wars. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 05:58, 30 November 2007 (CET) ::It was designed for my Sin so I wouldn't have to make a Necro. Heheh. Plus, it had a nice spam-spike with DD. Unfortunately, with the DeadP nerf, Assacasters fail, and must revert to daggers. CritScythe ftw..? T_T cedave ( _buildpage) 23:36, 30 November 2007 (CET) :::No. CritScythes are evil. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:45, 1 December 2007 (CET) :::In other news, SpNv beat HAnD with a Fox's Promise critscythe running this: :::Forgot what the last skill was. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 01:10, 1 December 2007 (CET) Nomination I know you have reservations about the underlying policy, but... you still deserve a nomination. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 01:07, 1 December 2007 (CET) :Maybe I should just nominate myself for Adminship =O — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 01:19, 1 December 2007 (CET) ::no shit ;o —''' Skakid9090' 01:20, 1 December 2007 (CET) :::Seriously, why haven't you? 70.149.158.194 03:36, 2 December 2007 (CET) ::::He was nominated in july and declined. -- 'Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 21:08, 2 December 2007 (CET) :::::nub. >:( 70.157.62.167 21:55, 2 December 2007 (CET) Advice on Build:D/W HB VoS Dervish|this. [[User:Shogunshen| '''Shen]]( ) 16:32, 1 December 2007 (CET) How come Daze doesn't fail in PvE? I'd imagine its use in the R/any BHA PvE Ranger would be very limited because of the 15 second recharge, but how come you support the build? [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 22:18, 28 December 2007 (EST) I noticed you're adding a TOC and discussion header to a bunch of builds. Any particular reason? Just curious. -- Armond Warblade 00:17, 6 January 2008 (EST) :No. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:18, 6 January 2008 (EST) ::Well, ok. The TOC tag is to force the TOC at the top regardless of the number of headers, and the discussion part is just a header. Too lazy to come up with an appropriate name for the header. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:19, 6 January 2008 (EST) :::Hmm, ok. While I'm asking you about random coding things, do you know of a way to get the little "+" tab on my user page? :P I know it should probably be talk page only, but I want to know if there's some way to force it for main pages too. -- Armond Warblade 01:22, 6 January 2008 (EST) ::::No clue as to how that's done, unfortunately. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:10, 8 January 2008 (EST) :::::Redirect your userpage to a project page/ talk page, or something to that affect.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 17:13, 8 January 2008 (EST) Fantastic, what did I do wrong >_> Seb2net (Talk) 17:06, 8 January 2008 (EST) :If you're referring to the admin noticeboard thing, I moved it under General Issues because it does not pertain to vote removal. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:10, 8 January 2008 (EST) ::aha great stuff then. Seb2net (Talk) 17:11, 8 January 2008 (EST) I would recommend you edit your vote slightly on the OoS rit, as the build you refer to no longer exists. -- Armond Warblade 19:42, 9 January 2008 (EST) D/Mo Avatar of Patience Can you give me some constructive criticism if you think the build is bad? All you said was "Its bad." without a reason given. If its able to be improved, can you tell me how? Thanks.Matti Nuke 18:02, 25 January 2008 (EST) Build:D/A Pious Shadow I know you won't probably change your vote but I want to explain why I think your vote is wrong. Pious Shadow is meant to spike and therefore the short duration of Shadow Prison doesn't really matter. Also, after the change to this build, it has the ability to finish the spike with the kerploding abilities of Chilling Victory, which means it is really capable of dealing A LOT of damage. Of course I can't force you to, but I suggest you play both the mel derv and my build and then reconsider your vote. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 06:18, 26 January 2008 (EST) :I never said anything about SP having a short duration. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:57, 26 January 2008 (EST) ::Uh ok, then plx explain me why u voted low cuz I don't reallyunderstand it then O_o. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 05:36, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::Because SP does what it is supposed to do, shadow step and snare. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 12:03, 27 January 2008 (EST) :::Why run that build over a tree or a sp sin? A tree pressures way better and a sp sin spikes better (kd etc). –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 15:15, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::::This is a build meant to be used in a team spike, though it works pretty good in RA as well. Reason why you would run this over an SP sin is because it can take utility skills like D dagger and because the spike is faster. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 02:32, 28 January 2008 (EST) :::::It's also far less damaging than bringing another warrior. -- Armond Warblade 04:06, 28 January 2008 (EST) ::::::Dervishes can spam attacks in the downtime. That is indeed less damaging, but the spike is much faster and more damaging than a warrior can. Also AoE ftw. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 12:07, 28 January 2008 (EST) :::::::That still fails to explain why you would use Shadow Prison. Your spike is two timed attacks, plus Chilling Victory. Having a short duration SP here is very much pointless, when you can have something like Death's Charge plus a speed boost. It's more effective, and it frees up your Elite slot. But that's also worse than a tree. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:17, 28 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::The point of SP is it's speed, it can shadow step you to your target while also snaring him at the same time. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 09:15, 29 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::A 25s recharge isn't speed. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 12:41, 29 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Has nothing to do with speed, that's just the recharge. With Dark Prison in it you have 2 shadow steps which is enough to have a shadowstep for every spike. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 11:26, 30 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Going from bad to worse. Gg. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 13:07, 30 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Just use a bloody tree! -- Armond Warblade 13:44, 30 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::Lol whatever. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 12:00, 31 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::Build:D/A Shadow Spiker go vote on the other one tbh.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 20:44, 4 February 2008 (EST)